Deaths calling Extended
by TCM4494
Summary: Lord death ordered that Banjo and kazooie attend the DWMA to learn more about their weapon and meister abilities. Banjo begins to fully question who he really is.


**Deaths calling. Extended**

 **Disclaimer: I read the original and loved it. but unfortunately, the author, Komamuras son has not posted another chapter in a few years. so I will pick it up from here. I hope I do the story justice. And if someone does this before me, then i hope yours is better. Becasue I may be s shit at writing, But at least this is fun. My writing will get better.**

 **Also I am going to pick up from the time after the keshin has been defeated and I will be adding my own ideas to this story.**

 **I do not own any of these characters.**

They walked down a row of massive red arches inside a blue room with clouds painted on the they walked banjo noticed that the clouds were moving and we not painted. in the distance he could see a three candles sitting on a mirror with a skull below them. The mirrors surflace glowed white and someone with a white mask appeared. The figure was all black with no mouth, and only darkness where eyes should be.

"Hello, Father. This is Banjo". Kid said in a causual voice gesturing to the big bear.

"Wazzup Kid! Its so good to finally meet you"! Death said in a high pitch playful voice. "And who is your firend in the bag"? tilting his head slightly to one side.

"This is my friend Kazooie" Banjo said as he turned slightly to give the bird a good look.

"I thought death would be scarier".

"Sorry to disappoint, so I am very curious to know, how did you collect the witches soul"?

Banjo looked confused as he exchanged glances with kazooie who also had the same expression. Death saw this and spoke up. "A purple orb that hovers in the air? about two and a half feet up"? Kazooie then dove back into the bag and was back in seconds with a small glass box. inside was bright purple.

"I picked it up, it looked important! I better get a thanks"! said the bird as she tossed the glass box to kid. kid caught it with one hand looking back at Banjo. The two locked eyes as kid spoke, "This belongs to the two of you, you earned it". kid tossed it back to kazooie. "How did you beat her if you didnt know about your friends weapon capabilities"?

"We worked together as a team, is all". the bear shrugged slightly. "I didnt know she can turn into a sword like that".

"Amazing, truly amazing"! said Death happily. "but it takes time to master that skill you two share, And this is the perfect place to do it! Will you join our school"?

Kazooie and banjo looked at each other. both sharing the same thought. Banjo was the one to answer in his deep and smooth voice. "Wont we, Uh... Stand out"?

"nonsense"! said death. "we have a diverse class of students with different talents and looks, I am confident you will fit right in! Now its getting late. Go and get some rest kid. Banjo and kazooie you can stay at our home. Goodbye"!

"Thank you" said Banjo. The mirror flashed white then the masked figure was gone. Kid looked at the mirror thinking about how strange his father was acting.

"Talk about a brush with death huh"? said kazooie jokinly. kid tried to chuckle as they all made their way to kids house.

His house was large and black with white edges and a matching fence. The building was completely the same on both sides. banjo looked around at his strange new friends and thought about what was happening back at spiral mountain. Ho. Patty was the first upstairs rushing to the shower and a fresh pair of clothes.

"Why dont you come with me kazooie, you can stay in our room with us". said Patty. kazooie accepted on the condition that she be carried.

"I have a spare bed you can sleep on beneath mine".

Kids room wasnt large, but it was a good size room. with the furniture arranged where everything lined up perfectly with each other was satisfying to the eyes thought the bear. The room smelled clear and new. As if everything was just bought. kid was crouched, looking under the bed. then with a sigh of frustration he jumped to his feet.

"It appears I do not have a spare". Kid said looking banjo in the eyes.

"Ill just sleep on the floor, its fine". Said the bear happily.

"No, I am fine with sharing a bed".

"Everything is the same on either side". Banjo said.

Kid smiled with glee, as he took a second to mentally prepare a few words about symmetry."Symmetry is key everything must be esthetically pleasing. Thats why I use two match pistols in order to preserve symmetry". Kid walked over to his dresser and pulled out a few things. With his back to banjo he said "the shower is to the left, I will use the one down stairs". Kid looked at Banjo as he walked to the bathroom seeing his back for the first time. His eyes are drawn to the thickest and plump ass he has ever seen. sadly, Kids personal show ended by a door closing gently. With these thoughts freshly stamped into his mind, kid rushed to the other bathroom where he stripped his clothes and began to beat his dick furiously only to cum within minutes just Thinking of Banjos ass and his size. kid always liked bigger guys. and he hit the jack pot.

Nobody knows about this side of him except liz and patty. But he knows they wont tell anyone. After washing up kid returned to the room. Naturally it takes longer for the bear to dry off, probably using all the towels. pushing these thoughts aside he climbed into bed and waited for banjo to come out. it wasnt for some time, kid dozzed off and was now asleep by the time banjo came out of the bathroom. It took longer than expected to dry off with towels. normally he would just air dry.

Light poured in from the street lamps outside and spilled in two areas on the floor. The wood floor reflected the light by a fraction casting a damp glow to the room. The bears eyes had no problem adjusting to it. He looked over kids body. He was skinny yet strong. he wore a white shirt with blue shorts. . Kid was already partially under the covers. He worried if he climbed in under he would disturb him. Deciding to just stay on top of the covers. Banjo sat down gently with a slight squeak. the room was on the cold side but felt perfect for him. The bed conformed to his body and he melted into the bed. The sand man quickly began to work his magic. Banjo felt so comfortable with kid that everything felt peaceful. Before He knew it, he was pulled away into slumber.

Kid woke sometime in the middle of the night. He remained still as he opened his eyes. Blinking a few times to let them to adjust. The room had its constant glow and felt the same but this time he self something large and warm next to him. His hand traveled over the bedspread and came in contact with fur. Waking up more he remembered Banjo was in his bed. he looked at Banjo as he slept. He slept with his mouth closed and was breathing through his nose. his brow fur reflected in the light. Kid looked down to his chest, seeing it rise and fall. A tight feeling was growing in his stomach as his eyes went down to his yellow boxers.

His cock was semi hard and laying over his left thigh. For a moment Kid just watched it and it would sometimes throb. Kid counldnt resist anymore as his hands reached out slowly and shakingly. His hands hovered over it and he could feel the heat radiating from it. As he grabbed Banjos cock, he could feel it pulse. Kid looked at Banjos face as he slipped his hand into his boxers and rubbed the tip with his fingers. already his cock was leaking precum. Kid slowly began to jerk he off, feeling it grow in his hand. Kids other hand was wrapped around his own cock and was rubbing slowly. trying to contain himself. He doesnt know what banjos reaction would be to this.

But he gambled and was gifted the sound of a deep yet quiet moan that escaped from Banjo. This encouraged Kid to act with out thinking. He removed his hand from banjos boxers and smelled his hand. It smelled of soap and a slight musk. precum was on his index finger and he sucked it off happily. He moved carefully around until his head was positioned right above his prize. He looked back to banjos face to see him still sound asleep and breathing normally now.

Feeling more confident kid moved forward and reached for the dark yellow waist band and pulled back, although his cock wasnt fully hard it was enough to spring out yet flop on top his stomach. his belly was furry down to the base of his cock. Not even thinking he put the head into his mouth and licked the tip before trying to take as much as he can. kid stopped two thirds the way down before he almost chocked. He began sucking Banjos still growing cock, Kids thumb and index finger barely fit around it. Lost in his own world kid didnt notice the signs of someone waking up.

"mmmhh, that feels good kid". Banjos low rumbly voice made kid suck more hard and fast. "Oh fuck, stop..I gonna-". Suddenly burst after burst shot down kids throat while banjo held him there. Kid stayed there and sucked until he was clean. But banjos cock stayed semi hard. "Take off your shorts". He said in a commanding tone. Kid peeled off his clothes while banjo stroked his cock watching. Banjo pulled kid into him and began kissing. then their tongues met and they kissed passionately for a minute. Kids hands rubbed up and down Banjos chest and belly. Kid reached behind him and grabbed both cheecks of his firm ass and squeezed. this sent banjo into frenzy.

He pushed kid down on to the bed and start sucking kids six and a half inch dick. Kid let out a small moan of pleasure. With each time banjo sucks down to the base of kids cock, he knew he wont last much longer. Kid grabs banjos hair on his head and then slamming hard into his mouth kid empitied his seed into banjo mouth who copied kid and swallowed the lot. both of them exhasted, banjo lied back down on his back with kid wrapped in his arms. Kid slept with his head on banjos chest. the sound of his heart beat carried them both to sleep in seconds.

Sid was traveling back with Naigus on horse back when overhead a bright glow appeared. The glow then turned into a bright burning ball that emitted intense rays of light. The ground shook beneath his horse who became scared and bucked Sid off. Landing on his back in the sand he watched the horse race off. He made no attempt to retrieve Huckleberry but made his way to where the object landed.

"Someone is in there" advised Naigus. Sid only just began to feel this soul as he came to the ridge of the hill. He carefully felt his way over to view expecting great volumes of heat only to be greated by a cold breeze from the desert. The crater still had smoke billowing from its center as sids slowly made his descent. "I cant believe it"! exclaimed Sid rushing to the kid who was lying where a rock should be. The boy wore a Royal blue shirt with light blue jeans and regular sneakers. The shirt was burned with areas of his pants and shoes. Smoke was still coming off of him.

Sids weapon partner Naigus transformed in a bright flash of light and began to medicate the burns. Sid looked around for anything else in the crater when his foot struck something beneath the sand. Buried in the sand was a Japanese Katana with black sheath. "Sid"... Naigus said as she exposed the gash to a stab wound. "He wont last much longer like this". Naigus urged As she ran up the hill. She stopped at the top and looked back down at Sid. "Ill go a head and get Stein ready to operate". Not even waiting for a response she is gone in a blink of an eye.

Waisting no time, Sid slid the sword onto his left side of his belt and carefully picked up the kid. He was light and easy to carry on Sids back as he ran through the cool dark desert. They were not that far from the main gates when a figure stood on the hill before the gate. Sid wasnt concerned until he saw four more figures emerge from the one. two standing on either side. Being in this situation before gave sid the feel that this wasnt a relief effort. "Who are you"? He called to them.

"You have something of mine, child". A slow and deep voice spoke from behind Sid. Ice filled his veins causing him to freeze. "You do not have to die here". Each word seemed to bring the being closer to Sid. He could only feel the blood of the boys running down his right arm. The heat from it was enough to give Sid just enough wiggle room to turn his eyes and head slightly. But no one was there. Sid turned slowly back to the figures but saw nothing except two people running for him. But this time, he knew who it was and felt the warmth of their souls and collapsed into the sand. Stein and Naigus collected the two and hurried in. Stein and Naigus were puzzled by what happened to Sid.

"Well" said stein before he took a long drag of his cig. "I managed to patch him up as best I could, who is this? A student"? He said looking at the brown haired teen in the bed. Naigus stood in the corner by another bed where Sid is recovering. "I know youre worried about him". commented stein. "Ill do my best to take care of him". Hope filled Naigus's eyes.

"Thank you, stein".

"Can you cover my class today while I am here"? pipped up stein.

Naigus looked to the stitched clock on the wall and it read 5:55AM. "Sure, you leave plans for the EAT kids"? she said making her way to the door.

"acutually" stein said quietly "I had to show the NOT students around and introduct them". Stein pushed back on his desk with his feet and sped off only to fall around the corner. Naigus shrugged and looked at sid one more time before leaving.


End file.
